Je suis trop âgée pour les jouets
by Andorinha
Summary: L'histoire d'Emily Grace et Lillian Moss. Commande d'Alina.
1. Chapter 1

Lilian Moss était une jeune fille indépendante, au tempérament bien marqué mais elle était aussi très belle avec sa peau hâlée et ses yeux bleus qui contrastaient fortement avec sa chevelure brune. Elle faisait chavirer les cœurs des hommes mais n'en avait que faire. Oh bien entendu, elle avait eu des amants fut un temps mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de l'amour. Elle était différente des autres jeunes femmes et elle le sentait, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même. Ce jour là Lilian devait rencontrer un groupe de femmes actives dans le mouvement pour le droit de vote des femmes. Elle avait lu dans la presse leur manifestation et avait tout de suite trouvé leur démarche admirable. Ayant un oncle dans la politique, elle s'était immédiatement dit qu'il pourrait leur être utile et les aider. C'est donc en nouvelle membre qu'elle se rendait ce jour là à la réunion où on lui présenterait les fondatrices. Il y avait le Docteur Julia Ogden, un personnage bien singulier que le mouvement voulait présenter aux élections, mais il y avait surtout le Docteur Emily Grace. Cette dernière arriva en retard mais vint ravir la jeune Lilian. Dès qu'elle la vit, Lilian la trouva magnifique. Elle était tout son contraire, petite, la peau pâle... Mais elle avait un sourire à damner tous les saints. Emily ne devait guère être plus âgée que Lilian mais elle était légiste ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. D'ailleurs elle ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer. Emily était bien trop modeste pour se mettre en avant surtout en présence du Docteur Ogden mais elle n'avait pas à se sous-estimer de la sorte. Julia le lui rappela d'ailleurs. C'était décidé Lilian devait absolument devenir ami avec Emily, la cause qu'elles défendaient toutes deux les y aiderait certainement ! C'est pourquoi Lilian vint même jusqu'à rendre visite à Emily à la morgue. Bien entendu, elle avait prévu une excuse, elle prétexterait vouloir parler de la campagne de Julia avec elle, la personne qui la connaît des quatre, le mieux. Elle devait bien avouer que visiter la morgue l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de voir des cadavres, elle avait toujours été d'un naturel curieux et était ravie de pouvoir apprendre. Elle se rendit donc à la morgue de Toronto et trouva Emily les mains couvertes de sang. Elle venait de terminer une autopsie.

-Lilian ?

-J'espère ne pas déranger...

-Vous savez ici il n'y a pas grand monde à déranger...

Et elles rirent un instant au milieu de la salle d'autopsies. Emiliy l'invita à se rendre dans ce qui lui servait de bureau, le cadre y était un peu plus agréable et moins glauque. Elles parlèrent donc de la campagne de Julia et se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait faire des affiches et des tracts. Lilian proposa donc de rapporter des affiches du parti de son oncle afin qu'elles fassent des recherches. Le lendemain, elle était de retour, toujours ravie de pouvoir passer du temps avec une femme aussi cultivée qu'Emily. Alors qu'elles discutaient sur la meilleure façon de représenter Julia, les idées d'Emily-aussi fantasques soient elles- amusaient beaucoup Lilian bien qu'elle ne le montra pas très clairement. Mias la joie ne dura pas car Julia vint leur annoncer qu'elle renonçait à se présenter par amour pour William. Bien que Lilian fut déçue par cette nouvelle, elle trouva ce sacrifice par amour touchant. Emily semblait très affectée par la nouvelle aussi Lilian décida de lui remonter le morla et de profiter de l'occasion pour passer encore un peu de temps avec elle.

-Je connais un bar où les jeunes femmes peuvent boire...

-J'aimerais bien que vous m'en montriez le chemin...

Lilian fut ravie par la réponse d'Emily. Elle attendit donc qu'elle termine son rapport et toutes deux partirent vers le dit bar. C'était la première fois que Lilian y venait avec une amie comme Emily. Le lieu était charmant, bien loin des bars emplit d'hommes ivres. Il y avait même un piano. Emily sembla apprécié puisqu'elle passa la soirée à sourire et à danser avec Lilian. Oh bien entendu pour Emily ce n'était qu'en pure amitié mais il n'empêche que Lilian en fut enchantée. Emily but plusieurs verre tandis que Lilian n'en but presque pas souhaitant se souvenir de chaque instant.

Les deux jeune femmes devinrent rapidement inséparables et dès qu'elles avaient un moment se retrouvaient pour parler politique mais aussi aborder d'autres sujets. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Emily n'avaient pas été si heureuse en compagnie de quelqu'un, à vrai dire pas depuis sa séparation d'avec Georges. Lilian avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses sentiments grandissant pour la jeune légiste mais elle faisait tout son possible sachant que c'était répressible par la loi et ne souhaitant pas causer du tort à son amie. Les choses commencèrent à changer quand elle fut accusée du meurtre d'une mannequin pour corset. Cela révéla son passé de fille docile et trop bien élevée. Elle expliqua à Emily qu'à présent elle vivait sans corset et lui proposa même de faire la même chose. Après avoir longuement réfléchit sur le sujet, Emily accepta et le soir venu, elle se retrouva en petite tenue devant Lilian qui lentement, délicatement délassa son corsage. Les joues d'Emily s'empourprèrent. Elle était un peu gênée de se retrouver ainsi devant une femme. Mais quelque chose en elle la fit frissonner. C'est après une mission d'infiltration dans un gang de voleuse qu'Emily sauta le pas et se laissa aller à aimer Lilian. Cette mission les amusa beaucoup toutes les deux, elles se rendirent compte de l'attirance qui opérait entre elle. Emily le remarqua par les geste et regard de Lilian, elle les voyait comme jamais elle ne les avait vu par le passé. C'était comme si elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux. C'est pourquoi elle se rendit le soir même chez Lilian et l'embrassa. Non ce n'était plus une petite fille qui avait besoin d'un jouet, elle aimait Lilian comme elle n'avait jamais aimé avant. Ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à le jeune femme en question. La nuit qu'elles passèrent fut pleine d'expériences et de plaisirs. C'est donc heureuse et le sourire aux lèvres qu'Emily se rendit à la morgue les jours suivant. Leur idylle dura et ne vit aucun nuage jusqu'à ce que l'Inspecteur Brackenreid fasse la morale à Emily. Le doute s'installa en elle. Était-ce normal d'avoir de tels sentiments pour une femme ? Ces doutes apportèrent des disputes entre les deux jeune femmes mais leur amour était plus fort. Lilian se rendit compte que les amis d'Emily et surtout ses supérieurs mettaient en péril leur relation et après l'arrestation de Crabtree, elle proposa à Emily de changer de continent, de partir en Europe, peut-être en Angleterre pour prendre part au mouvement des suffragettes et œuvrer pour le droit de vote des femmes. Emily ne pouvait pourtant pas laisse Georges dans un tel moment, ils étaient amis après tout. Lilian parti donc seule en Angleterre tandis qu'Emily tenta de prouver l'innocence de son ami.

Ses efforts furent récompensés puisque de nouvelles preuves furent apportées et il fut relaxé. La jeune femme fut heureuse de le voir à nouveau libre et passa un peu de temps avec lui afin de lui remonter le moral en attendant qu'Edna réapparaisse. Les amis étaient après tout fait pour ça, pour être présents dans les moments difficiles. Mais Emily n'était pas pleinement heureuse. Lilian lui manquait horriblement, et, même la présence de ses amis n'y changeait rien. Elle décida donc de quitter son poste à la morgue de Toronto et de s'embarquer pour Londres où elle savait que Lilian s'était établie. Elle espérait réellement prendre la bonne décision en laissant derrière elle tout ce qu'elle connaissait et avait toujours connu.

Ses amis lui manqueraient certainement mais elle avait envie d'aventure et surtout de retrouver celle qu'elle aime. Il n'y eu que Georges qui vint jusqu'à la gare lui dire au revoir. Les autres l'ayant fait la veille au poste 4. Emily le prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita bonne chance et du bonheur. Elle était sincère, elle trouvait qu'il méritait plus que certains le bonheur et rêvait qu'il puisse le trouver pour de bon. George resterait comme un frère pour elle. Ils promirent de s'écrire régulièrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage sembla interminable, Jamais elle n'en avait fait de si long et ne pouvait pas attendre pour revoir Lilian. Cependant, tout se passa bien et elle arriva sans encombre sur le vieux continent. Elle se fit conduire jusqu'à l'adresse à laquelle elle adressait ses lettres à son amie. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Emily pensa que Lilian devait être sortie, après tout, elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée... Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'elle ne soit pas en compagnie de nouvelles amies quand elle rentrerait. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après l'arrivée d'Emily que Lilian rentra enfin chez elle et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Emily attendant assise sur ses valises en haut des escaliers. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle lui avait dit vouloir rester au Canada !

Mais Dieu que Lilian était heureuse de la voir ! Oh oui, Emily lui avait terriblement manquée !

Lilian trouva qu'elle était vraiment adorable ainsi assise sur ses bagages.

-Emily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais encore à Toronto !

Elle s'avança vers elle afin d'ouvrir la porte et de la laisser entrer, elle et ses valises, dans ce qui était à partir de cet instant leur maison.

-Georges est libre, alors je n'avais plus de raison de rester... et puis tu me manquais terriblement.

Lilian sourit, même si elle éprouvait un peu de jalousie envers Georges, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était très heureuse de pouvoir enfin voir Emily à ses côtés et ce, pour de bon. Mais elles devaient être prudentes, deux jeunes filles vivant sous le même toit serait fortement sujet à critique et aux rumeurs. Il leur faudrait donc trouver une solution pour expliquer la situation et penser à trouver un logement autre pour Emily. Mais pour le moment, les deux jeunes femmes espéraient bien profiter de leur retrouvaille.

Lillian servit du thé à Emily et elle discutèrent un long moment à propos de ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ pour Londres. Elle apprit donc que Georges pensait couvrir Edna du meurtre de son mari alors qu'en réalité il couvrait Simon. Le meurtre n'avait été qu'un cas de légitime défense, un accident en somme. Elle pensait au pauvre garçon, si jeune et devant déjà vivre avec un tel fardeau ! La suite de la soirée fut dédiée aux retrouvailles et à la tendresse. Il n'y avait plus personne qui comptait en dehors d'elles deux.

Le lendemain, Lillian décida de faire découvrir la capitale britannique à son amie. Elle en était ravie et absolument surexcité. La joie se lisait sur son visage. Emily quand à elle n'était pas en reste. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre de découvrir sa nouvelle ville. Cela semblait déjà si beau !

Quoi qu'il arrive, Lillian était persuadé que le fait d'être avec Emily l'empêcherait de se sentir mal et que plus rien ne pourrait plus les atteindre. Emily fut émerveillée de voir le parlement, le Tower Bridge. C'était d'ailleurs une prouesse technique qu'une telle construction. La ville était assez différente de Toronto, moins moderne et pourtant on y trouvait d'incroyables innovations. Emily pensait pouvoir s'y sentir bien. Mais il lui faudrait retrouver un emploi, elle n'imaginait pas rester inactive et se contenter de militer pour les droits de vote des femmes. Oh non elle avait besoin d'occupation.

-Merci pour cette visite Lillian je pense que je vais me plaire ici ! Penses-tu que certaines de tes amies suffragettes pourraient m'aider à trouver un emploi ?

Plus tôt elles auraient abordé ce sujet plus tôt Emily pourrait commencer ses recherches.

Lilian fut un peu déçue, elle avait secrètement espérer qu'Emily resterait avec elle chaque jours snas plus travailler pour se consacrer à la lutte.

-J'en doute mais nous leur demanderons demain quand nous irons ensemble à la réunion. Tu sais elles sont pour la plupart sans emploi mais animées d'une volonté sans faille et d'une grande foi en notre cause.

Lillian était fière de faire partie de ce groupe, cela se voyait sur son visage. La détermination aussi d'ailleurs. Et elle comptait bien faire partager cela à Emily qui jusque là s'était montrée très engagée à Toronto.

C'était au fond un peu comme si elles rejouaient leur première rencontre. Elles se rendirent donc à la réunion. Emily appréhendait un peu cette rencontre ne connaissant personne parmi les invités. Les amis de Lillian lui ressemblaient plus, sans emploi, issu de grandes familles, fortunées, et engagées jusqu'à commettre des actes illégaux. Emily ne se retrouvait pas autant en elle qu'en ses camarades de Toronto. Certes elle voulait que les femmes aient le droit de vote mais elle n'était pas pour autant prête à utiliser la violence. Elle se souvenait du moment où Lillian avait jeter cette brique lors d'un défilé de mode, elle aurait pu blesser quelqu'un ou pire tuer quelqu'un.

Et bien entendu personne ne pouvait l'aider à trouver un emploi. Emily décida donc de se rendre à Scotland Yard pour rencontrer les inspecteur et proposer ses services comme légiste. Malheureusement, les agent de police n'étaient pas aussi ouvert d'esprits qu'à Toronto et ici, elle n'avait aucun appui. Elle décida donc de se rendre dans les hôpitaux. On lui proposa des postes d'infirmière principalement. La jeune femme promis d'y réfléchir mais elle n'était guère enjouée à cette idée. Ce n'était guère ce qu'elle avait envisagé de faire une fois installée ici.

Son humeur n'était donc pas au beau fixe lorsqu'elle rentra chez Lillian et qu'une voisine l'interpella.

-Vous vivez ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pour le moment, une amie m'héberge, je recherche un logement en vérité...

et c'était vrai, aussi agréable que soit la vie avec Lillian, elle ne pouvait envisager de vivre sous le même toit indéfiniment, la question de cette inconnu en était la preuve. Les commérages n'allaient pas tarder à se répandre dans le voisinage.

-Lillian ? Es-tu rentrée ?

-Oui, je suis dans le salon ! Répondit sa voix joyeuse. Veux-tu un verre ?

Emily trouva Lillian devant un léger verre de Brandy. Le contraste d'humeur entre les deux jeunes femmes était sidérant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce soir là, les deux jeunes femmes ne passèrent pas une bonne soirée. Lillian était déçue de voir qu'Emily ne tentait pas de s'adapter ici. Elle avait espéré que son amie ferait un effort et qu'elle accepterait au besoin de travailler ailleurs que dans une morgue. L'emploi pour Lilian importait peu, elle avait travaillé en tant que mannequin fut un temps et elle aurait travaillé pour n'importe qui. Emily ne travaillait pas pour gagner son pain mais plus pour son plaisir ce qui changeait radicalement la donne. Lilian avait eu de l'argent dès sa naissance oui mais elle avait été déshérité par ses parents quand elle avait refusé d'épouser l'homme qu'ils avaient choisi pour elle. A présent qu'elle n'avait plus obligatoirement à travailler, elle se rendait bien compte des difficultés que rencontrent ceux qui doivent gagner leur vie afin de survivre. Emily n'était pas de cet avis, pour elle, même si l'argent n'était pas sa priorité, elle devait travailler à son niveau, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait tant travaillé pour se faire sa place dans un monde gouverné par les hommes. Elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire machine arrière quand bien même elle travaillerait au droit de vote des femmes durant son temps libre. La discussion n'aboutis à rien et les deux jeunes femmes firent chambre à part.

Mais la dispute ne dura pas bien longtemps car Lilian se débrouilla pour obtenir un poste à Emily. Elle allait non pas travailler à la morgue avec mais dans un hôpital à enseigner les autopsies. Ce n'était pas le poste dont son amie rêvait mais Lilian espérait que cela suffirait à lui remonter le moral. Il était vrai qu'Emily ne s'était pas encore fait d'ami ici et qu'elle avait tout laissé derrière elle au Canada. D'ailleurs elle envisageait de convier ses amis afin de célébrer l'anniversaire de sa bien aimée. Au moins là elle était sûre de lui faire un cadeau qu'elle apprécierait.

C'est pourquoi Lilian envoya sans tarder des lettres et des invitations à William et Julia, Georges, Higgins et à l'inspecteur. Lillian était fière d'elle quand elle annonça à Emily qu'elle avait un poste « important ». La dispute ne les brouilla donc pas bien longtemps. Emily fut reconnaissante, elle savait que Lillian comptait l'aider à se plaire ici mais son pays lui manquait horriblement, ses amis aussi. C'est pourquoi elle écrivit une bonne partie de la journée une longue lettre destinée à Georges lui contant tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son débarquement sur le vieux continent. Elle espérait qu'il avait réussit à se remettre du départ d'Edna qu'il aimait tant et que le travail au poste se passait bien. Cela lui fit du bien. Elle décida ensuite de partir rencontrer ses futurs employeurs et de découvrir ce qui sera bientôt son lieu de travail.

L'université de médecine utilisait un hôpital situé non loin de l'appartement de Lillian ce qui était assez pratique. C'était un grand bâtiment en pierre entouré d'un jardin. Emily y pénétra et demanda à rencontrer le directeur. Bien entendu elle se présenta. L'entretien se passa plutôt bien ce qui rassura la jeune femme. Sur le chemin du retour, elle acheta un bouquet de fleur pour remercier Lillian et s'excuser de ses mots lors de la dispute.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent bien occupée pour les deux jeunes femmes. Lillian s'investissait corps et âme dans la lutte pour le droit de vote et Emily travaillait beaucoup à l'hôpital. De plus Emily cherchait un logement afin de faire taire les rumeurs. Elle enchaînait les visites. Mais cela porta ses fruits car elle trouva une petit appartement douillet non loin de son lieu de travail et de chez Lillian. Emily n'hésita pas longtemps et signa. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à déménager cela se fera rapidement. C'était au fond une bonne chose.

Le soir même elle annonça la nouvelle à Lillian qui sembla un peu triste.

-Lillian j'ai enfin trouvé un logement ! Je compte y faire porter mes affaires dans la semaine le temps de faire venir quelques meubles.

-Oh, fit la jeune femme, je ne pensais pas que cela irait si vite...

-Ce départ n'est pas un abandon Lillian, mais nous ne pouvons vivre sous le même toit. Si ce n'est point possible au Canada, ce n'est pas possible ici non plus. Nous continuerons de nous voir, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Emily se voulait rassurante. Elle prit Lillian dans ses bras mais l'inquiétude sur le visage de la grande brune ne s'effaça pas facilement.

Naïvement, Lillian avait penser que les rumeurs se tairaient au bout d'un moment et qu'elles pourraient rester ensemble ici, chez elles... Mais elle était bien trop naïve de croire que les anglais seraient plus tolérants.

L'anniversaire d'Emily approchait, Lillian avait eu une réponse négative de presque tout le monde faute de moyens. Il était vrai que le voyage coûtait cher pour un simple agent de police. Quand à l'inspecteur, il ne pouvait faire déplacer sa famille entière mais avait envoyer une carte pour Emily. Georges avait fait parvenir un colis avec sa lettre et s'excusait de ne pouvoir venir. Il aurait aimé revoir Emily. En revanche William et Julia avaient répondu présent. Lilian était ravie de ne pas avoir essuyé que des refus. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient être à bord d'un des paquebots traversant l'Atlantique. Il faudrait qu'elle les dirigent vers un hôtel une fois arrivés afin qu'Emily ne les rencontre pas.

Fort heureusement, ils n'arrivèrent que deux jours avant la date prévue et purent donc profiter un peu de la ville. Emily travaillait aussi ils pouvaient se rendre au British museum ce qui les ravissaient au plus haut point. Ces deux là aimaient toujours autant la science !

La surprise d'Emily allait être grandiose. Lillian était toute excitée à l'idée de voir la tête de son amie en découvrant le couple chez elle !


	4. Chapter 4

Emily rentra tard ce soir là, elle était fatiguée et comptait ne pas tarder à se coucher mais c'était sans compter sur la surprise de Lillian ! Lorsque la jeune femme arriva chez elle, elle trouva Lillian radieuse devant un gâteau illuminé de bougies et des paquets sur la table. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, son amie n'aurait jamais oublié son anniversaire, surtout pas après de tels changements de vie... Elle voulu l'embrasser mais Lillian l'en empêcha, William et Julia ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient en couple et elle ne souhaitait pas exposer Emily en ce jour particulier. En s'avançant, Emily vit deux silhouette dans l'ombre, elle compris alors le geste de Lillian. Il y avait des invités. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit leur identité ! Jamais elle n'aurait pensé possible de les revoir ! Certes il n'y avait pas Georges mais voir William et Julie la ravissait. Elle les embrassa chaleureusement et remercia Lillian pour son excellente idée. Emily en était absolument ravie ! Un large sourire illuminait à présent son visage et toute fatigue était à présent envolée. Ils passèrent la soirée autour d'un délicieux repas que Lillian avait fait livré, et des discussions sur la vie de chacun depuis leur séparation. La vie à Toronto n'avait pas tant changé que cela depuis qu'Emily avait quitté la ville finalement. Elle avait bien plus à raconter que le couple canadien. Elle leur compta donc tout ou presque depuis son arrivée avec bien entendu l'aide enthousiasme de Lillian. Puis vint le moment d'ouvrir les paquets. Elle ouvrit en premier le mot de l'Inspecteur, puis les présents de William et Julia et termina sans le savoir par le paquet de Georges. Lorsqu'elle lu sa lettre, le mal du pays lui revint et elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Son ami lui manquait et elle aurait aimé le voir assis à cette table, peut-être même plus que William et Julia. Mais elle se ressaisit et continua d'ouvrir les paquets, elle avait de la chance d'avoir de tels amis. Pour la majeure partie les cadeaux étaient des livres scientifiques ou des romans, pas de bijoux ou de choses inutiles. En un sens c'était bien mieux, Emily bien que coquette n'était pas une aficionado de la mode et ne cherchait pas à être à la pointe de la mode. Le couple d'invité ne resta pas très tard, ils n'avaient plus qu'une journée avant leur départ et devaient organiser leurs valises et rejoindre la côte. Ils remercièrent leurs hôtes pour le repas, la soirée et l'invitation et partirent. Emily put alors remercier Lillian à sa guise et se jeta dans ses bras afin de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci, Mille fois merci Lillian !

La grande brune ne répondit pas à ces mots préférant uniquement répondre au baiser. Elle n'avait pas encore dévoilé tous ses cadeaux, la présence de William et Julia n'était qu'un début. Cependant, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas les offrir devant eux. Il était à présent temps de le faire. Elle s'absenta donc un instant et alla dans la chambre chercher un petit paquet et un plus gros.

L'un contenait une fine gourmette avec les initiales des deux jeunes femmes l'autre une mallette pour qu'Emily puisse transporter ses ustensiles plus facilement et ne pas les laisser à l'université.

Emily fut touchée par l'attention mais encore plus par ce que signifiait ce bracelet. La nuit d'anniversaire fut des plus romantique.

Leur relation ne s'en porta que mieux. Emily s'habitua à son nouveau poste, à sa nouvelle ville, se fit de nouveaux amis...Les mois passèrent, les années aussi.

Voilà à présent trois ans que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installées à Londres, les droits de votes des femmes avançaient mais les résultats attendus n'étaient pas encore là, la lutte allait être encore longue mais elle se faisait de plus en plus violente.

Emily vivaient toujours dans la même maison qu'elle louait tandis que Lillian avait finit par acheter la sienne. Plus personne ne pouvait à présent lui réclamer quoi que ce soit. Elle était libre, avait un travail comme secrétaire d'un politicien ce qui lui permettait d'avoir des informations et de savoir la position de certains sur le droit de vote des femmes... C'était fort utile mais elle devait parfois prendre sur elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru pour ne pas répondre assez peu agréablement aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Avec les années, elle était devenue un peu plus posée, peut-être que la présence d'Emily l'avait aussi apaisée... En tout cas les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours en couple, elles n'avaient pas même envisagé de se séparer même dans les moments difficiles. Leur relation était toujours secrète, plus personnes ne se posait de questions ou du moins personnes ne le montrait. Elles se voyaient soit chez l'une soit chez l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et veillaient à ne pas passer trop de temps seules ensembles en public. La technique semblait marcher.

Emily passait du temps avec des collègues enseignants de l'université ce qui faisait taire certaines anciennes rumeurs. Elle les appréciait bien , ils étaient des hommes de sciences et de progrès et elle avait même réussi à en convertir à la cause ! Lillian elle avait élargit son cercle d'amies féminin et passaient beaucoup de temps avec elles pour des réunions. Emily n'y assistait que peu préférant travailler ou se détendre.


End file.
